


Stolen Kisses, Bounded hearts

by EpicSkyScience



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mahiru and Hiyoko are siblings, Mahiru's goes by Mahiru Saionji, Ult Astronaut Hiyoko, Ult Cook Hajime, Ult Traditional Dancer Mahiru, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSkyScience/pseuds/EpicSkyScience
Summary: A short little one shot about two sisters making cookies for valentine's day.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Kisses, Bounded hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a sort of a prequal to an au I'm working on. Something to go over first, Mahiru and Hiyoko are sister in this Au with them both being in different classes at hope's peak. Anyways, It's showtime.

Mahiru Saionji quickly shot out of best the moment she smelled smoke. As soon as she bolted out of her room, she seem her adopted little sister, Hiyoko, standing in front of the stove with tears in her eyes. The redhead sighed and walked over to see the burned cookies.  
  
Mahiru:Hiyoko, what happened?  
  
Hiyoko:*Sniff* *sniff* Big sister...Dont be mad...  
  
Mahiru:I'm not. Just tell me what happened?  
  
The tiny Astronaught wiped the tears from eyes and looked up at the dancer.  
  
Hiyoko:Y-you know how Valentine day is comming up?  
  
Mahiru:Yeah?  
  
Hiyoko:Well...  
  
The tiny blond looked down and started to blush intensly.  
  
Hiyoko:I wanted to make Hajime some chocolate cookies for Valentine day...  
  
Mahiru:Oh so you wanted to make some cookies for your boyfriend.  
  
Hiyoko:H-He's not my boyfriend!  
  
The taller girl patted the smaller girl head and headed to the fridge.  
  
Mahiru:Ok. Why don't I help you make them? I need to get Mondo's chocolate ready anywa-  
  
Hiyoko:No...I want to do it myself.  
  
Mahiru:Hiyoko, you don't know how to bake let alone cook. Me and dad have to cook your meals.  
  
Hiyoko:I know, it's just...I want to do this by myself...  
  
Mahiru:Hiyoko?  
  
Hiyoko:Hajime has been looking after me since I goten into Hope's peak. He always make me lunch and tells off Junko when she's mean to me. And since he's been helping me, I noticed Papa hasn't been as stressed. So I want to do something to repay him.  
  
Mahiru:Aw, Hiyoko...It's also because you're in love with him.  
  
Hiyoko:Yeah...  
  
Mahiru:Knew it...Now are you going to let me help you? I'll let you do the baking while I give you instuctions.  
  
Hiyoko:...Ok...  
  
(Time skip 20 minutes)  
  
Mahiru:Ok now put them in the oven for 30 minutes.  
  
Hiyoko:Ok...  
  
After Hiyoko stuck the cookies in the oven, she turned around and hugged Mahiru.  
  
Hiyoko:Thank you for helping me big sister.  
  
Mahiru:While we wait while don't you tell me what went wrong durring the first batch.  
  
Hiyoko:W-well I put in all the ingrediants correctly but...I put them in for a bit too long...  
  
Mahiru:A bit?  
  
Hiyoko:Ok...It wasn't a bit...it was way too long.  
  
The two girls proceded to talk for a bit until 30 minutes past. When Hiyoko took the cookies out of the oven, her eyes lite up.  
  
Hiyoko:Woah! They look so good! I should but them in a box and write Hajime a message.  
  
Mahiru:That's a good idea...Oh Hiyoko? Did you remember to feed Chonkers and change his litter box?  
  
Hiyoko:...Let me do that! Thanks for reminding me.  
  
Mahiru:While you're doing that, why don't I write that message for you?  
  
Hiyoko:Uh...Ok. Just write a simple thank you and don't put and don't put anything too embarrasing.  
  
Mahiru:Don't worry, I won't.  
  
As Hiyoko ran to take care of her cat, Mahiru got a devious smile and grabbed a paper and pencil.  
  
(Time skip-Febuary 14)  
  
The two sister walked up to the school, both with different expresions on their face. Hiyoko had a clear shy blush on her face while Mahiru was trying to hide the smile on her face.  
  
Hiyoko:Oh. Th-their he is.  
  
The small teen pointed to the brown haired teen wearing a blue bandana. As Hiyoko ran up to him, Mahiru noticed one of his eyes was red while the other was green.  
  
Hiyoko:Mister Hinata!  
  
Hajime:Huh? Oh Hiyoko. Good morning.  
  
Hiyoko:Uh..Umm...er...  
  
Her face turned more red as she bowed and held out the box for him.  
  
Hiyoko:H-Happy Valentines day Mister Hinata. I made these for you.  
  
Hajime:Aw. Thanks Hiyoko.  
  
He opened the box and started to lightly blush when he saw the cookies.  
  
Hajime:Hmmm...Looks like you've gotten better at cooking.  
  
He grabs one out and takes a bite.  
  
Hajime:Yeah. You definatly gotten better. Huh? What's this?  
  
He pulled out the paper and started to read it.  
  
Hajime:"Thank you for all the help. I love you. From Hiyoko"...Love you too, Hiyoko.  
  
The tiny blond suddenly covered her face with her twintails and turned mumbling to herself. Hajime looked at the smirking redhead with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
Hajime:I'm guessing you had something to deal with that note.  
  
Mahiru:Yep. Had to help my little sister confess to her crush.  
  
Hajime:So you're the sister Hiyoko loves to talk about?  
  
Mahiru:Yeah. Name's Mahiru Saionji. Now I want to know something...You're not playing with Hiyoko's feelings, are you?  
  
Hajime:No. Why would I toy with her feelings?  
  
Mahiru:W-well it's just...Hiyoko get attached to people who are kind to her and I want to make sure you're not planning anything funny with her.  
  
Hajime:I don't plan on it. I-  
  
Hiyoko:M-Mister Hinata!  
  
The taller teen turned to the smaller one and she got into a shy stance.  
  
Hiyoko:W-will you go out on a date with me?  
  
Hajime:Sure.  
  
The blond once again turned away and burried her twintails in her face.  
  
Hiyoko:You didn't have to say yes so bluntly!  
  
Hajime:Anyways...When I first started to help Hiyoko out, it was becuse I noticed she came to class multiple times without any lunch and I decided as a cook, I should cook her lunch. We got to talking and well...  
  
His face one again turned red and he gave a shy smile.  
  
Hajime:I developed feelings for her.  
  
Mahiru staired at Hajime for a bit before smiling.  
  
Mahiru:Ok. I believe you.  
  
Hajime:You do?  
  
Mahiru:Yeah. You seem like a good guy...despite you looks.  
  
Hajime:What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Mahiru:Nothing...Um look...You should probably comfort my sister before she-  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Hajime walked up to Hiyoko, turned her around, and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to look up at him.  
  
Hiyoko:M-M-Mister Hinata?  
  
Hajime:You know you can call me by first name, right?  
  
Hiyoko:Mister...Hajime...I love you.  
  
Hajime:I love you too, Hiyoko.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Hiyoko:You meenie...I wanted to kiss you first...But y'know what?  
  
Hajime:What?  
  
Hiyoko:I'm going to have to get my sister back for embarrasing me like that.


End file.
